Black Widow (film)
Black Widow is a movie in the MCU. It will be the first solo movie of Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow. The film is a sequel to Captain America: Civil War and a prequel to Avengers: Infinity War. The movie will come out in May 1, 2020. And we will see what Natasha Romanoff been doing after she gone into hiding in her absent while Captain America and Bucky fight Iron Man and during the event of Spider-Man: Homecoming and why she dyed her hair blonde. Synopsis In Marvel Studios’ action-packed spy thriller Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, confronts the darker parts of her ledger when a dangerous conspiracy with ties to her past arises. Pursued by a force that will stop at nothing to bring her down, Natasha must deal with her history as a spy and the broken relationships left in her wake long before she became an Avenger. Plot The movie starts with a flashback. Natasha Romanoff is with her father Dreykov and her mother. They live in Stalingrad (Volgograd), Russia. One day, the house where they life is on fire. They are sleeping and Hulk Search From Natasha And He Brings Her Back To Life From The Soul Stone To Time Travel In Vormir And Natasha awakes. The complete house is on fire. She runs as fast as she can out of the house. She doesn't see her parents. The complete house burns down. Her parents die in this burning. Some days later, she meets a man called Ivan Petrovich. He takes care of her and she becomes a Soviet agent. She takes part of a training called the Red Room program. The leader of it is Madame B. The training is really weird and she also become a ballerina. After it, you see some other things of the Red Room and the flashback ends. Natasha is Crying of it and wants to destroy the Red Room program. She is totally tired of it. Bruce is not at their house, he is doing something with Tony Stark. She leaves the house and takes the first plane to Russia. Without saying it to somebody, she goes on mission. She goes to the city of Volgograd. The burned house is still there and she goes inside. There is almost nothing in the house anymore. She finds a picture of her with her parents on the ground. When she walks out the house, she is attacked by a normal man. She defeats him easily. After that, Natasha asks: "For who are you working?". But it's already too late, the man causes suicide. Now, she wants to find Ivan Petrovich. He was the one who took her to the Red Room program. In the next scene, we see Bruce and Tony who are doing something. Bruce wants to call Natasha, but he gets no response. Tony asks: "What's the problem?" Bruce answers: "I don't get connection with Natasha". After that, Carol and Vision walk in. Tony is glad to see Carol and proud that she defeated the Supreme Intelligence. Bruce is really concerned. Some days later, Natasha goes to a cafe where Ivan Petrovich often came. She asks to a man where Ivan Petrovich is. He says: "Why do you want to know that? (in Russian)". Natasha attacks him and kicks him to another room. She almost kills him, but then he says: "Petrovich went to another house on the other side of the city." She goes as fast as she can to the location the man gives her. When she reaches the house, she opens the door hardly. Natasha walks in and sees Ivan Petrovich. He is very old and sitting alone in his house. Petrovich laughs and says: "I knew you would come back". Natasha wants to payback him for what he did with her, but she knows it's not the right thing to do. Petrovich is too old to do something. She asks him a few questions, but is later attacked by someone. It's a young girl. She fights very good. Also some other girls come and help her. She can't do anything and is later kicked knock out by the blonde girl. In New York, Bruce finds out Natasha is in Russia. They are all very shocked. Bruce knows his wife is in problems. Tony wants to call Sharon Carter, but she is doing something secret for S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce says: "We must go to Russia too". Tony says that he wants to help him. Carol and Vision also find it good to go with them, they have nothing else to do. Natasha is brought to a place she remembers too good. It's the Red Room. Madame B. welcomes her back. She says: "You are now one of us again". But sadly, you are not Black Widow anymore. On that moment, Yelena Belova walks inside. Madame B. says she is the new Black Widow and she is much better than Natasha. She continues: "Now you will be punished for your betray". The next days, Natasha is tortured a lot. Bruce, Tony, Carol and Vision land somewhere near Volgograd. They go inside the city searching for Natasha. Her communication is lost and can't be tracked. They go to the part of the city where Natasha was grow up. Suddenly, they are attacked by some Russian men. Vision kills one, Captain Marvel defeats another. Tony takes his suit and shoots on another. Bruce runs away. Lots of men come to them. They want Tony, Carol and Vision to surrender. But they won't give up, Vision uses his laser and Captain Marvel uses her powers on it. It makes a very strong power and all Russion people are pushed hardly away. Some of them even die. They all give up. Bruce comes back and says: "I think I have found something. This is sure the right place." They go inside a house. Bruce knows this is the right house because Natasha had a photo with it. Ivan Petrovich is still sitting inside it. Bruce runs inside to Petrovich and says: "Tell me where Natasha is!" Petrovich laughs and says: "It is laughable that there are still people in the world that care about that beast". Tony says to Bruce that he will handle it. He uses something in his suit and hopes the old man will say something. He doesn't and uses it on him. After he used it, Petrovich stays death an doesn't says anything anymore. Tony smashes him hardly away. In the Red Room, Madame B. sees that friends of Romanoff came in Volgograd. She sends all her womens to them, except Natasha Romanoff. She mind controls her and deletes everything she knows. On that moment, she calls Alexei Shostakov. When Natasha wakes up and doesn't knows anything anymore, Madame B. says: "You both will marry." Madame B. took the ring of Brutasha and hide it for Natasha. She also sents Red Guardian away. All the womens of Madame B. attack Bruce, Tony, Carol and Vision. They come to the house of Ivan Petrovich, where they are hiding the body of Petrovich. Vision is looking outside and sees all the womans come to the house. He says it to Bruce, Tony and Carol. Bruce is really pissed off now and knows what to do. Tony and Carol pick up their suits. Vision also prepares for the fight. They barricade the door and when the womens reach the door, they try to destroy it. Suddenly a big fist smashes throught the door and one of the womens is hardly smashed away. After it, the complete door is destroyed and Hulk comes outside. He grabs lots of womens and smash them away. Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Vision follow them and also attack the womens. Later they are all defeated, except Yelena Belova. She sees Captain Marvel and attacks her. They fight and Captain Marvel uses some of her powers and later Belova is defeated. Carol wants to ask her where she brought Natasha From The Soul Stone And Time Stone Alive to, but Hulk comes and picks up Belova and smashes her hard on the ground. But she uses some kind of bomb and it explodes. A lot of smokes come and they don't see her anymore. They go inside Volgograd and Tony knows how to find the Red Room base. He uses Friday to hack the website of Red Room and find the IP address of the Red Room base. Bruce, Carol and Tony are sitting somewhere. Vision flies away and searches for the Red Room base. After some time, Tony has found it. Vision flies fastest to it. Iron Man and Captain Marvel follow him. Bruce stays alone and wants to follow them, but he is suddenly attacked by someone. He electrics him with something and kidnaps him. Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Vision recognize Banner is gone. But they must go to the base. Inside the Red Room base, Yelena Belove comes back and says that 3 men and 1 woman come to get Romanoff back. Madame B. is angry and knows their base will be found. She, mind controlled Natasha Romanoff and Belova go away to a secret room on the top of the Red Room base to hide theirself. Shostakov comes back and they see he has captured Banner. They know what to do with him. Iron Man, Captain Marvel come at the Red Room base At the secret room, Bruce Banner wakes up and sees Natasha. He is glad to see her, but knows there is something wrong. Banner asks: "What have you done to here?" Madame B. answers: "She can't remember you and is now my property. Shostakov is now her husband and they will marry soon." "No, no, no, NO!!!" Banner screams and he transforms into the Hulk and destroys his cage. He is very angry and wants to destroy everything. Iron Man sees that there is a big Gamma redition increase above of them. They go as fast as they can to it and hear the scream of the Hulk. Hulk attacks Alexei Shostakov. He grabs him throws him against a window. He is very injured, but Hulk doesn't mind and throws him out of the window. He falls around 15 meter to the ground and dies. Meanwhile, Madame B., Yelena Belova and Natasha Romanoff try to escape, but Hulk comes to them. He smashes Belova away and grabs Natasha. They fight against each other and Natasha uses her trick to let Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner. She defeats him and wants to kill her, but Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Vision come through another window and show theirselfs. Madame B. runs as fast as she can away. Captain Marvel and Vision go after her. Banner grabs Romanoff and Iron Man shoots something on her. The mind control is destroyed and Natasha can finally remember everything again. She is glad too see Bruce and Tony. Madame B. runs away, but Carol goes after her and attacks her. They fight and Carol easily defeats her, but Madame B. uses something. On that moment, Vision comes and shoots a laser. Captain Marvel uses her powers on it and a huge explosion follows. Madame B. is hardly pushed away and can't walk anymore. Bruce, Tony and Natasha recognize that Belova is gone and go to Vision and Carol. They have defeated Madame B. Bruce says: "Natasha you may decide what we will do with her." Natasha answers: "We must end this once and for all". She picks up one of her batons and uses it on Madame B's heart. She electrocutes her hardly. After some minutes, Madame B. falls death on the ground. Black Widow walks away and says: "There is still one thing I need to do. She goes to the basement. Belova is there and says: "I knew you would come to her. This is the final battle to show who is the real Black Widow. " After that, Natasha Romanoff immediatly attacks Yelena Belova. A huge fight starts. They go through some training rooms. At the last one of them, Belova throws something to Romanoff, but on the same time Romanoff throws her baton and it electrocutes Belova. Natasha smashes Yelena away and walks away. Yelena Belova stands up and says: "So this is everything you have? I expected more! There can only be one Black Widow and now I will." On that moment, Natasha shoots Yelena Belova through the stomach. Belova laughs but on that moment she also shoots her trough her head. Belova falls death on the ground. Natasha places bombs on every room of the Red Room base and goes back to the others. Bruce, Tony and Carol are standing on the same place and Natasha says: "I don't want to have any memories of this focking building." After that, they all walk out of the building. Natasha activates the bombs and the complete Red Room base explodes. Some days later, they are all at the Avengers Facility again. Bruce and Natasha decide to take a break of the Avengers and go back to their house. Tony says that he will wait for Sharon to come. He kisses with Carol and they stay at the Avengers Facility. Vision also stays with them. Bruce and Natasha go in a car and drive away. Mid-Credit Scene Galactus shows himself and is hungry. He flies in the space after it and sees a planet far away from him. It's Earth and he says: "It's time to eat that planet." After that he laughs and goes to it. After-Credit Scene Natasha and Bruce are both at their house. They are kissing with each other on the sofa. On that time, the bell rangs. Bruce goes to it and opens the door. It are Tony, Carol and Vision. Bruce says: "Why do you come here? I told you we wanted a break." Tony says: "It's very important. We need you both to come back at the Avengers." Vision says: "Earth is under attack." Carol continies: "We need the Hulk and Black Widow." Natasha also comes to them and says: "Okay, then we will come to help you." Bruce says: "Yeah fine, save Earth one more time. If we haven't done that already so much times. After that, they keep talking and walk out of the house. Cast * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova * David Harbour as Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian * O-T Fagbenle as Rick Mason * William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross * Ray Winstone as a to-be-confirmed character * Rachel Weisz as Melina Vostokoff * To-be-confirmed actor as Taskmaster Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas Category:Action Category:Phase 4